


Obligation

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming of age in a ramen shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

  
He'd told himself it wouldn't be awkward. Told himself over and over, and even said it out loud a few times, as Soubi squeezed his hand and nodded his head in support.

But of course it was awkward. Just because he was eighteen didn't mean he felt any different than he did the day before, when he was "only" seventeen; or even sixteen, for that matter. Ritsuka was still sitting across the table, in a dingy ramen shop, from his dad. What _wasn't_ awkward about that?

"You're well?" Ritsuka asked, watching the steam rise from his bowl. The vaporous tendrils helped obscure the expression on his father's face. Ritsuka wasn't in a mood for close examination of the man he barely knew.

His father chuckled and smiled sadly. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Why?" Ritsuka answered automatically, then cringed at the harsh tone of his voice. But "why" was an appropriate question; why had his father invited him and why had Ritsuka come?

"Because...you're an adult now? You're eighteen. I guess I thought...." he ran his hands through his hair nervously and laughed. "I should at least buy you lunch?"

There was so much Ritsuka could say to that. So much he could scream, rip through, pummel.

But as he watched his dad fidget and bite his lip (in a way that reminded Ritsuka far too uncomfortably of his gawky fourteen-year-old self, who would probably never quite grow up no matter how many birthdays passed), the reasons they were both subjecting themselves to this dubious reunion became a little bit clearer.

"You...don't owe me anything," Ritsuka said, not entirely convinced of the truth of it. He wanted it to be true. Letting his father off the hook might just lessen his own sense of obligation. He could live with the half-lie, he supposed, if it allowed both of them to leave the restaurant without having scheduled another one of these meetings.

Ritsuka looked his father in the eyes and didn't waver. His dad opened his mouth to respond, but then laughed again. It was unnerving; Ritsuka didn't remember his dad ever laughing so much when he still lived at home.

"At least let me pay the bill?"

There was an honest plea in his father's voice; not quite desperation but close enough that Ritsuka's resolve firmed and solidified.

He looked out the window and watched as Soubi lit up his fifth cigarette since taking his place on the bus stop bench across the street. He was supposedly cutting back, but Ritsuka figured he couldn't blame him for the excess at this particular moment.

Ritsuka stood up to leave. He looked back at his father and gave him his first smile since he'd gotten the phone call this morning.

"Thanks," Ritsuka replied, meaning it, though not for the reason his father might have thought. "But as for the bill, someone's already taken care of it."

**END**


End file.
